


Stell dir vor..

by Fangirlmoon



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: "Stell dir vor in der Wohnung sitzt ein kleiner Junge und wartet darauf, dass seine Eltern nach Hause kommen."





	Stell dir vor..

"Es ist Mitten in der Nacht. Was zum Teufel machst du hier?" Mike stand vor meiner Wohnungstür. Zumindest versuchte er das. Er stütze sich am Türrahmen ab um nicht umzufallen.   
"Frische Luft und Bier und -" Abgesehen davon, dass er kaum stehen konnte, brachte er auch keinen geraden Satz heraus.   
"Wir haben es unter der Woche, was hast du dir dabei gedacht?" Die Kravatte die um seinen Hals hing sah ebenfalls nicht vielversprechend aus.   
"Mein Vater- Ich bin nicht besser als mein Vater." Schwafelte er vor sich hin und ließ mich hellhörig werden.   
"Was ist mit deinem Vater?" Ich weiß es. Er starb als Mike noch ein Kind war.   
"Er war nicht Mr Perfekt und ich muss es auch nicht sein." Die Bierflasche in seiner Hand war nahezu leer und ließ mich hoffen das keiner meiner Nachbarn ihn gesehen hat.   
"Dann geh nach Hause, schlaf dich aus und kommen morgen nicht zu Arbeit. Dann hast du genug Unheil angerichtet. Ich werde dich nicht feuern und du kannst trotzdem überlegen wie perfekt du genau sein willst." Seine Reflexe waren so wenig vorhanden dass ich ohne Probleme ihm die Flasche aus der Hand nehmen und auf den Boden stellen konnte bevor er überhaupt realisiert hat, dass er sie nicht mehr in der Hand hat. "Ich sollte mir ein Auto für sie Rückfahrt leein" Lachend ging er ein paar Schritte von meiner Türschwelle weg, aus dem Licht meiner Wohnung und betrat die Treppen.   
"Niemand wird dich so ein Auto mieten lassen." Gab ich ihm den Tipp sich einfach ein Taxi zu rufen.   
"Dann stehl ich eins." Antwortete er bloß kurz bevor ich ein Poltern hörte und den Lichtschalter zu Treppenhaus, direkt neben meiner Wohnungstür betätigte. Mike hielt sich an dem Geländer fest und schaute durch die Fenster im Flur nach draußen. Langsam ging ich zu ihm hinunter und deutete auf das Gebäude gegenüber von uns. "Stell dir vor da würden Rachel und du wohnen. Glücklich. " Sanft lächelte er. "Jetzt stell dir vor sie würde da alleine wohnen. Weil du einen Autounfall hattest nach dem du zu viel getrunken hast. Sie würde niemals glücklich werden in der Wohnung." Vorsichtig legte ich einen Arm um ihn. "Komm mit." Seine Hand zitterte mehr als meine während ich das erste Mal als Anwalt in einem Gerichtssaal stand. "Ist okay." Leise fing er an zu weinen, während wir die Stufen wieder hinoch gingen. "Was ist passiert?" Seine rechte Hand schloss sich enger um meine rechte während ich versuchte mit meiner linken Hand ihn zu stützen. "Mein Vater war betrunken als er meine Mutter und sich selbst nach Hause fuhr." Kurz nach unserem Eintreffen in meiner Wohnung brach er auf dem Boden zusammen. "Nach dem Gesetz war er nicht betrunken." Ich kannte die Akte. Rachel überreichte sie mir am frühen Abend.   
"Aber er hat getrunken. Er hatte meine Mutter bei sich im Auto. Er wusste ich warte bei meiner Oma auf ihn-" Seine Stimme brach.   
"Ich bereite die Couch für dich vor. Du sammelst dich solange hier. Und danach wirst du auf dieser gottverdammten Couch schlafen bis ich dich Morgen Mittag wecke und wir schauen wie wir deinen Fall retten." Mit mehr Mitgefühl als ich jemals von mir erwartet habe schaute ich auf ihn hinab. Dieser Mensch vor meinen Füßen hat alles verloren. Für ihn alles verloren. Nicht mal Rachel könnte ihn jetzt vor dem ertrinken retten. Im Wohnzimmer legte ich ein Kissen und eine Decke auf die Couch. Nahm aus dem Schrank ein Glaß und füllte es mit Wasser. Im Flur hörte ich ein Schluchzen gebunden an den Versuch auf zu stehen. "Du bist stärker als du denkst, Mike." Gab ich als sarkastischen Kommentar und stellte das Glaß auf den Tisch neben der Couch. Morgen weiß er hier von sowieso kaum noch etwas. Erneut lief ich zu ihm, half ihm auf und begleitete ihn bis zur Couch. Seine Kravatte legte ich wie seine Jacke über einer der Barhocker während ich seine Schuhe neben die Couch stellte. Es war nicht mehr viel bis ihm die Augen zu fallen würden. "Stell dir vor in der Wohnung sitzt ein Junge, wartend darauf das seine Eltern wieder kommen." Murmelte er und ließ seine Augen zu fallen.


End file.
